Killer love
by inuchick16
Summary: Kagome at the age of 16 was forced to become an assassin or fear for the lives of her brother. Now Kagome 21 is an expert assassin yet when she gets a new assisgnment she feels very attracted to the target. Which is more imoportant to her. Love or Family?


A/N: Hi this is like my 4th fanfic?? I loss count, hehe. Anyway s I have like 8 or 7 ideas and I need more inspiration!! I love high school and college type fanfics. Hehe you probly now want me to just shut up and write the story so I think I will!! No body reads these anyways. At least I don't not always!! There just boring. As you see I'm the sarcastic type. ( not that you care) * dodges all the knives and death glares* okay now on with the story… for real this time… slowly running away…  
  
Chapter 1: Destined job  
  
" Bye!! See you at school!!" yelled an excited Kagome. Kagome was 16. And that age was perfect for  
  
gossip and BOYS. She was walking towards her 10 year old brother's school when she remembered that  
  
her mother was supposed to pick him up that day. ' Baka!! Now you have to walk all the way back. I  
  
don't need this extra exercise. I'm sooo tired!!' Kagome who was still bickering about how she was  
  
always out in space unfortunately missed that a bad aura was around her. She knew she was a miko. And  
  
a high one in that. Suddenly she felt a chill just beneath her neck. She looked up and what she saw made  
  
her heart shatter into a million pieces. The house was violated. More specifically 'her' house. The door  
  
was literally ripped from it's hinges and the windows that once shimmered in the golden sun's rays were   
  
now nothing but a heap of glass that could cut through skin without trying. She had little hope. A tiny   
  
one. That her family, meaning her mother and Sota wasn't home yet. ' No please… don't let my dream be  
  
true…' Kag was suddenly swept up with a case of De ja vou. Her dream was becoming a reality. 'No…'  
  
  
  
The house before her was shattered. Everything that had once been beautifully decorated with life was  
  
now just gone. She ran into the house. If you could even call it a house anymore. Kagome walked around  
  
cautiously not trusting anything or anyone that might still be lurking inside her once home. She had  
  
wanted to get her brother and mother out but she was startled by a scream. The scream led her to an  
  
image Kagome thought would burn in her thoughts forever. There was her mother, and a man next to her.  
  
More like grabbing her. Her mother's face was scrunched up in pain. Sota was in a corner tortured by  
  
another one of the man's crew. Everything to Kagome was now in slow motion. Her mother's face  
  
wearing a face of one who was dying and sure enough her mother was dying. The man who was  
  
supposedly the leader turned to Kagome. He grinned. He love making people cry and inflict pain on them  
  
and their loved ones. He never understood why he did it. It just felt good to him that he had the upper   
  
hand. Messing with the feelings and hearts of mortals never ceased to entertain him. Kagome had tears on   
  
her face. Not knowing that she was crying she tried to say something. Do something. Anything. But all   
  
she could do was stare at what was before her. Her miko powers exploded inside of her all of a sudden.   
  
She remembered this man. This man's face. He had been the one who had killed her father 3 years ago.   
  
That time they weren't home but when they did he already did his sin and was escaping. She had caught a   
  
glimpse of him. And his eyes had promising pain to come later on. At the time she was only 13. Too pure.   
  
Too innocent. Naraku who's eyes widened at her power that was slowly escaping and thought that he  
  
valued life more then trying to kill another ningen. Kagome slowly spoke. Her words and tone of voice  
  
was so cold and heartless that you would think you could freeze something in that room. " You… You  
  
killed my father that day. Now you've come to kill my mother too. For what reason you son of a bitch??   
  
We have done nothing to you. She had unconsciously formed an aura ball that was mixed with her hatred   
  
and disgust for the man in front of her. She was sure that he wasn't human. Nor any living thing on this  
  
earth. 'He has to be the devil himself' she thought. Naraku was enraged, a ningen speaking to him like  
  
that. But before he could talk an aura ball was hurtling towards him. He barely dodged her well aimed  
  
attack. ' Damn, bitch, has good aim.' " Everyone , out, or die!! Take the brat with us." ' I'll have to put   
  
his miko to use instead of her trying to kill me.' Kagome was in hysterics. " No!!! You will not take my  
  
brother away from me!!" She charged at him when her disappeared. A note did pop in front of her face  
  
though. It read:  
  
Dear Miko,  
  
We seem to have your so called flesh and blood. If you do not want us to harm or cause any damage to his fragile body you will meet us at 12;00 today near Namyo's. Do not attempt to kill us or then surely your brother will perish. Keep your miko powers locked. We have a job for you. Refuse and you will no that you are a soon to be an only child…  
  
Signed Naraku  
  
Kagome now was defeated. She had power but she could not use them unless her brother or her flesh and  
  
blood as Naraku would kindly put it was going to be in danger. She walked up to her now life less   
  
mother. " … Mother, I swear upon you on my grave… that I will avenge both you and father…I love   
  
you… and sota does too. Please let that have been your last thoughts of life before drifting onto the other  
  
world…" There was silence then she spoke again. " I'm sorry that… I couldn't do anything for you… or  
  
sota. But I will get him back. Some day." The she buried her mother next to the garden above her grave  
  
grew her mothers favorite flowers. Lilies. With that she left to the place that was where she needed to be.   
  
' So she arrived on time…Good' " What do you want from me??!!" said Kagome. She had locked her   
  
powers away but he could feel that she wanted to lash at him. He could feel the anger and sadness in her  
  
eyes boring through him.   
  
" You will do a job for me from now and forever."  
  
" What…Job…Do …You…Want…Me…To…Do??"  
  
"My, My, still angry??"  
  
" Shut the FUCK UP, and tell me what happened!"  
  
" grrr…"  
  
"…."  
  
" You are now going to become an assassin. Your code name. 005. Your other names will be The black  
  
Rose and The shadowed beauty." She snorted at the names. " What the hell--" " Your school named will   
  
be changed. cuz you will be changing to a distant school since you need to do some… work here." " you   
  
mean kill." " Precisely" I know you have many questions. And I will answer the ones that you will need to  
  
know write now. So shit up and wait. If you have more questions after I explained. I wouldn't care less."   
  
he let that sink in before continuing. " You will not live here anymore. You will live where all the   
  
assassins live that work for me. You will go to the new school and you'll get a file about kids that you'll   
  
need to kill. ' Oh my god.. Killing innocent kids??' " you'll not go into any school after you're done with   
  
your assignment. You leave and transfer immediately. You get guns, arrows, whips, tranquilizers and   
  
anything you can use to kill. If you try to kill any one else then you're directed to kill with out my   
  
permission you are not going to see the next day light. As for your brother. I will keep him in custody. We   
  
will beat him if he tries to ru away, kill, steal, or if you do something naughty." 'that bastard let a single   
  
hair on my bro's head get harmed I will slice him.' He kept on going. " Your ningen brother will not get   
  
beaten. If you're wondering." ' he better not be.' If you succeed in your kills you get rewarded get by   
  
seeing your brother. Try to escape with him and you know the consequences. Anything to say??" " how   
  
will I know that my brother is alive or not??" " we'll call you every day, better?? He mocked. Kagome had   
  
let it slide. Even though it was bugging her he answered her question so she was quiet. "…." " well now   
  
we'll be going. You'll get weapons car and all that crap later. Follow me." He swirled into something and   
  
disappeared. For some reason so did Kagome. She thought to herself. ' Wow, all this happening in one  
  
day' she said sarcastically. ' My life all changed in less then 24 hours. And girls at school think they have  
  
problems.'   
  
A/N: Think it's good?? I need to write more. God I'm tired. Hey you know what happened?? My mom went out like 4 hours ago and since I was online she couldn't call. When I did get off briefly the phone rang and she yelled at me saying she got a flat tire. God damn.. We go to school tomorrow. Ugghh evil things they are. Well got to go now bai!! Betta r and r or I won't cont!!!  
  
Hey.. i cahnged my e mail. its now: LilAznTeen2009@aol.com. e mail me!! w/ ideas and suggestions to improve things !! thanx 


End file.
